


Clear Blue

by txrtle_shell



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blind!Reader, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txrtle_shell/pseuds/txrtle_shell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story, a new student (the reader) has entered the cram school, only for the students to figure out she's blind, from a demon accident 2 years ago. At the age of 15, she promised herself she would find out what caused her to be blind, but what happens when a certain group of exwires become a part of her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 For someone such as mere and small as you, you could hear the whispers of your mother from the other room. She didn't exactly feel okay with you becoming an exorcist. Being the first blind exorcist was truly a shock to the headmaster, reviewing your files. He had stared at the words  _blind_ and  _disabled_  for the longest.

What an interesting show that would be. Yet, you would hate the term 'blind'. Especially if your mother spat it out with pity. Still, the two of you never knew how you ever became blind in the first place. The only thing you could last remember was seeing a blue light.

Whatever the case was, you were still determined to find out what caused you to loose your eyesight. After a good 5 minutes with hearing your mom chattering away to the headmaster, her footsteps were ringing in your ears as you could hear her footsteps Coming towards your room.

"[Name], grab your bag sweetie! The headmaster will soon be here to take you to True Cross!" She squealed with glee, helping you with your bag. You simply shrugged her off as your hand was already on the handle. You could feel your stomach almost literally drop as she helped you stand.

Why were you suddenly so nervous? It itched at your neck as you could feel the stairs from a few feet away, walking down the long hallway.  _I knew measuring things would be useful._

You refused to let your blindness stop you from doing anything. And successfully, you've used certain methods to have accurate measurements, which became a habit 3 months ago. Accurate hearing has seemed to help too, hearing the old wood creek, which indicated that you were only a few inches near the stairs. You have only showed little proof to your mom that you didn't need a cane, or a guide dog. Repeated offers came your way, but being the stubborn daughter you were, you would refuse every offer. Except, stubbornness could get you into situations.

Including you not wanting your mother's help and falling down the stairs.

After hitting the last step, you could feel a nearby presence, in which felt odd. You lifted your head to get a closer feeling, hearing a low chuckle. "For someone who's blind, you certainly are independent." A man's voice spoke, as you swore you've heard teasing in his words. It made a scowl form on your face as your mother helped you stand, instantly helping you bow. Did this woman forget you just fell down stairs?! 

"Headmaster! I didn't realize you'd be here on time!" She spoke apologetically, earning a wider smirk from him. "Well, I am a gentleman for  _time_." The way he said time sent chills up your aching back. Something about his voice made him seem...

Feminine? Flamboyant?

A faint chuckle rose from his lips as you could feel his figure overshadow you. "Well then my dear, shall we be on our way?~" Damn him and his voice. You sighed and gripped the handle to your bag, forcing a small smile. "Why not; I have a purpose to go to this school, and I might as well serve that purpose." His interests were suddenly perked from your words, as your mother led you out to his pink limo, her eyes glistening over it.

 A door opening clicks in your ears, the dullness in your eyes lighting up as your heart raced again. You've turned to where your mother could be and held out your arms, giving her one last goodbye hug before climbing into the vehicle and on your way to a new change in life.

_Here goes nothing..._

Feeling the car move caused you to jolt, nervousness eating at you. You've awaited this, so why were you nervous? Maybe from being miles away from the only person you know in Japan. And to attend the famous True Cross? What a mind-blowing fact, especially if you're not as rich as the regular students who are. 

"So, [Name], what do you plan on achieving at True Cross? Especially with your little, 'problem'." He looks at you and crosses his legs, awaiting an answer. "I'm not going to straight out give you a sob story; I'm only attending this school so I could understand demons more, even though I can't see them. And yet, I could feel their presence." You bluntly stated, head pulling up slightly. "My, an interesting student you are indeed~!" He spoke with delight, as you looked over to where his voice could be. "Oh goodie, the view of True Cross~!" His sentence sound more of a taunt, but he was merely making it sound big. "What does it look like?!" You asked instantly, hands gently resting on the window. "A big campus, my dear filled with wonders and the arts of Japan~!"

An interesting headmaster indeed. The limo then came to a stop, indicating that you were at the school. "Well my dear, since you can't see anything, I'll be a good fellow and help you out~" A snap was heard and you could feel new clothes appear on you as your legs suddenly grew cold, indicating that you were wearing a skirt. It felt way too short! Yet the warm sweater had made up for the coldness. "How did you do that?" You asked in wonder as your cheeks faintly turned red. Yet not from embarrassment, but anger. "Who  gave you the right to change me also?!" You snapped, feeling a growl bubble in your throat. "You shouldn't complain, my dear~ I did do you a  _favor._ " You bit back your tongue and heard the door open, feeling a hand lightly grab yours as you were helped out, the sound of fabric clashing with the wind heard in front of you.

 

"Welcome to True Cross Academy!"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of students chattering in small groups and footsteps that made their way to their homeroom classes was heard all around you. It sort of sent an uncomfortable jingle to your ears like any wake up call would. You still couldn't believe you stood on the school grounds of True Cross, an amused look on the headmaster's face as he stood behind you. "Shall I show you around?" It sounded as an innocent enough offer, yet you still didn't feel like being in the presence of the man. 

"You know, sometime soon I wouldn't need you or anyone else's help. I suggest you soon enough get used to that fact." You stated coldly, thinking of what he could be thinking about you right now. Probably like any other person would. "Well, not soon enough yet; with your condition, you wouldn't make it 5 miles to your first class~" He spoke with hidden tease, causing you to growl. "I ask that you do not underestimate me, Headmaster. We've already became acquaintances, and it'd be good if you don't ruin that." You spoke calmly, hiding the anger building up.

Baby steps lead you forward, leaving the body that was behind you. Yet, you could feel yourself bump with another person, causing you to yelp in surprise and quickly now to the stranger in front of you. "P-Pardon me!" You exclaimed quickly, not already wanting to make enemies. The stranger let's out a fair chuckle. "It's alright. No need for apologies." He spoke fairly, smiling down at you faintly. Yukio suddenly frowned, noticing your eyes.  _She's blind._

"As you can see, my blindness can make me a bit clumsy." You explained, feeling a gaze on you. "Nothing you should apologize for." He spoke, you holding out a hand right after. "[Name]. [Last] [First]." You smiled, feeling the boy shake back. "Okumura Yukio." He smiles right back, letting go right after. "I've seen you've met your teacher, [Name]~" Mephisto grins at the two of you, your smile instantly faltering. "Wait, teacher? You sound so young to be a teacher..?" You questioned, tilting your head slightly. "Well, you are correct. I'm only 15, and as well as the youngest exorcist in history." You could hear the pride in his voice, almost making you smile. "Why don't you be a gentleman Okumura-sensei and show your new cram student around." Mephisto urged, Yukio looking at him in question. "Well, I'd be pleased to; after all, I still have 15 minutes of free time." He explains, gently urging you on by your back, you moving forward. You followed the sound of his footsteps.

 _Why would Sir Pheles want me to show her around? And yet he knows she has sight problems._ "I know what you're thinking." His eyes lit up as he looks down at you. "You're wondering why you're showing a blind girl around when she can't see anything." He then questions if you're a mind reader, which wouldn't be too logical. "I only asked to be showed around because I want to get used to this new environment, and it helps me to get a better image of where I am." You explained, smiling at nothing in particular. He was instantly interested, wanting to know more about you. Him himself would have to wear glasses to see, but that would be impossible for you. "Hey, Yukio? Could you describe where we are, and what you are wearing?" He was a little surprised by the last question, but cleared his throat. "We are in the hallway, with it having a cream-like color to the ceiling and chandeliers hanging from it, the floor having a marvel pattern and the windows having an 38 by 42 shape to them." He explains, "and I'm wearing glasses with my exorcist jacket, the pin having a red and blue color to it with a sharp end, indicating my title as an exorcist." "What color is your hair?" You asked. "Brown." He smiles down at you, seeing a smile on his face. "Any beauty marks? Scars?" You asked in a pondered way, a vein instantly forming on hishead as  he dreaded to answer that. "A few moles."  _More like 10,000._

 _Ah, I see now,_ you thought, _seems more or less like an intelligent guy._

You could hear metal jingle as he unlocked a door, instant shouting being heard. "I told you to knock it off, Okumura!" "I don't need you telling me what I can't and can't do!" A different voice shouts back, causing you to sweatdrop. _Didn't he mean, 'can and can't do'_? "Mr. Suguro! Nii-San! Stop this racket instantly!" Yukio exclaimed, causing you to wince from being close to your ears. He sighs and turns to look at your confused face. "I'm sorry for their rude behavior,  [Name]. Please pardon my brother." "Hey! Why does it just have to be me?!" The second boy yells at Yukio, causing you to form a headache. "Oh-! Who's that?" He asks, voice suddenly going calm. "Everyone, this is our new student, [Name]." He announces as he leads you over to his desk. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" He offers, you giving a small nod. You cleared your throat and looked ahead, some of them questioning your gaze instantly. 

"I'm [Last] [First], and I guess I'm in the cram classroom, hopefully." You laughed awkwardly. "As you can see, I'm blind. So I won't see much that goes on around me." You stumbled forward, hands resting on a desk. "Whoa whoa!" Rin instantly jumps up to help you, grabbing your hands, having a dorky smile. "You can sit by me today, since Shiemi isn't here today!" He gently sets you down, earning a smile from you. "Thank you, um.."

"Rin! Okumura Rin!" He shakes one of your hands, you instantly shaking back. "Nice to meet you, Rin." You smiled at the ground, him giving you a toothy grin as he releases your hand. Maybe this won't be too bad as you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

        After an hour of mostly dozing off since you couldn't see the board, the bell finally ringed, bringing music to everyone's ears as footsteps were heard rushing out. You were eager as well to leave, yet you could feel a few of your things fall from your hands, mental cursing forming in your head. You carefully leaned down to search for the dropped items, suddenly feeling another hand touch at yours.

You jolt back in surprise, soft chuckling being heard. "Need some help?" It was definitely a male's voice, in which he had helped you gladly pick up your stuff. "Ah, thank you very much, sir.." You spoke a bit quietly, unknowing who your knight in shining armor was. "Shima Renzo at your service~" A charmer indeed, as he gently pecks your knuckles. You could feel your cheeks getting warm as you lightly pulled your head away, footsteps coming your way. "Don't scare the girl, Shima!" An angry-like voice scolded at the boy. "Bon, I was simply being nice!" Renzo spoke in a whining-like tone. 

"Don't call me Bon!" He hissed at him, and clears his throat. "Sorry about him, miss. I'm Suguro Ryuuji." He spoke in a calm manner, yet you could hear the stress in his voice. "Nice to meet," You were cut off by a child-like snicker. "Already falling for the new girl, eh Bon?" Rin's voice teased, causing Ryuuji to growl at him. "Don't get the wrong idea, Okumura! I was simply introducing myself to her!" "C-Calm down you two, you're scaring her!" A different and smaller voice explained. You slowly backed away from the voices, already bumping into something.

"Oi! Careful where you step!" An annoyed voice spoke, sounding female. Izumo's cold glare meets with you, before she realized who it was and faltered. "S-Sorry about that." She bows apologetically, understanding your situation. It would be completely different if you could see, yet the blame was on her this time. "Oi, don't bully the new girl funny-eyebrows!" Rin exclaimed. "What did you just call me?!" Izumo's cold glare soon returned seeing the four appear, leaving you in the middle. As everyone soon started to bicker, you could feel yourself feeling incredibly uncomfortable. A hand suddenly lands on your shoulder as you jumped, Yukio's calm voice alarming not just you, but including the five other students. "That will be enough; I won't tolerate the rude impression being given off to our new student." He explains in an annoyed matter, pushing the bridge of the glasses upwards. 

"I-It's quite alright; its kind of my fault for being so clumsy." You spoke lightly, Rin suddenly wrapping an arm around you. "No need to be sorry! You cant help it because you can't see." "Since when did you two be one so close?!" You could feel a comical atmosphere, in which you found to be interesting. You smiled a little and laughed, causing a light blush of cheekiness to appear on Rin's face. 

"I think it's time we all head back to our dorms." Yukio explains, simply removing Rin's arms off of yours, a whine escaping his lips. "Would you like me to lead you back to your dorm, [Name]?" Yukio smiles down at your short figure, causing you to look up at where his voice came from. "I would like that." You smiled, in which he had lead you out the classroom, the other students following so that they could retreat back to their dorms.

-X-

After a momentary walk around the True Cross campus to find your dorm, Yukio starts to blame himself after momentarily realizing you shared the same dorm with him. "Dammit, Sir Pheles.." He mutters, earning a questioned look from you. "Is something wrong?" You asked quietly, in which he looked down at you. "Well, [Name], it seems Sir Pheles had put us in the same dorm. 

Wait a minute. _Same dorm?_

He noticed a look of worry cover your face, in which he had to quickly say something. "B-But if you want me to ask him if you could switch dorms, I will-" "No no, it's okay! Plus, I don't think anyone else would want to waste their time helping me around." You explained while awkwardly scratching your chin with your index finger, in which he found to be strangely cute. "Well, anyone shouldn't have a problem with helping someone. So don't beat yourself up about it." You could hear a sincere smile, as he leads you forward to continue walking. Before the both of you could continue forward, his phone began to ring in which he frowned at. 

"Excuse me for one moment." He pulls his phone out and steps to the side, leaving you standing there. You didn't even know where you were. Or what the area looked like. Or what time of day it was. It started to freak you out a bit, but was suddenly occupied by the sounds of yipping.

 _Bark_!

You blinked as you looked around your surroundings, trying to find the source of the sound.

 _Bark_!

As you continued to look for the source, it was getting you angry trying to find this random dog.

 _BARK_!

You blinked and looked down, unknown of the little white terrier sitting in front of your feet. You could hear tiny pants as it continue to yip, tugging lightly on your shoe forward, in which you took as a sign that it wanted to follow you. You frowned a bit before stepping forward, instantly following the little padding sounds and forgetting about Yukio for a minute.

Where exactly was this dog leading you to?


	4. Chapter 4

            You felt as if you were blowing down a house from the big gasps of air your were exhaling. Where exactly were you going? And why did you decide to follow the small dog? Of course its high-pitched yips and tiny claws hitting against the concrete gave it away. You stumble a bit as you stopped and rested your hands on your knees, taking in a couple of breaths. "Man, you're one fast dog.." Without realizing, a cloud of pink smoke appeared around you, a cold shiver brushing past your neck. "Well, my dear, aren't you lost~" The headmaster spoke, looking down at you. You questionably looked up, pupils glistening a bit. He noticed and smirks a bit more. "I-I guess I did get lost a bit." You awkwardly scratched your cheek with your index finger.

"Quite ironic, dearie~ I'm a bit lost myself as well.~" He bends down to your level, noticing the frown on your face. You've had a bad feeling about him..and yet you needed away home. "Do you think you could help me to my dorms, sir?" You looked up slightly, unaware of where he is at the moment. Of course, the headmaster himself had circled you as if you were his prey. 

And and yet the predator himself had a taste for thrill at the moment.

Mephisto couldn't help but form a grin at your lowered figure, the aura of caution eating at your nerves as he noticed how you tensed your shoulders and how your nails fiddled against each other. And yet, things had just started. He wouldn't want his plans to be rushed.

"It should be nearby, my dear~" 

 On the other hand, embarrassment was a mess in your head. It soon took a big slap to the face to realize it was the _headmaster_ himself. But then again, hearing his heels clap against the concrete and how his voice almost slid out like a purr, it made you think; was he toying with you?

He noticed how your while body tense as he raised a brow, a smile suddenly forming on your face. "I've suddenly remembered; my dorm was that way." You pointed to your left, immediately scooting towards that direction and began to walk. It was a few more steps until your stomach had clashed into something and made you fall over, a yelp being heard. But before it could clearly go through, a loud splash was heard as you could feel sudden water hit your face, the rest of your body falling in. You panicked for a moment and immediately bolted out, laughter of a familiar clown echoing as you gasped for air. 

To think on your first day you'd fall in a fountain. And in front of someone; possibly others. Well, only his laughter was heard, so that's good...maybe?

You growled out in frustration as you stepped out carefully, feeling the water drip from your uniform. Chills ran down your spine, in which you responded with immediately covering yourself. "What a show!" He howls out as he finished laughing. "I knew where I was going-! You just distracted me!!" You declared, glaring where the laughter was coming from. 

"I'm sure you did; still don't need any assistance?" A voice was heard near your ear, causing you to jump back. How the hell did he get over to you so fast? 

"No I don't, thank you." You snapped, attempting to take a few steps forward until a hand rested on your shoulder. "My dear, you nearly stepped on a bump, in which you could have tripped."

It wasn't long before a long sigh escaped your throat. "Would you please take me back to my dorm?" 

After a long walk with little knowledge of where you were, a hand landed on your shoulder. "We're here~" You smiled in response, staring up at the dorm, non-directed. "Tell me something; is it big?" You asked in wonder, pupils lit slightly. "Well, it  _isn't_ called True Cross for nothing~" He chuckles, suddenly grabbing your hands. Before you could away the creep away, the ground suddenly left your feet as a gush of air hit your face, a scream echoing the ought the nearby campus.

"What'd you do?!" You asked with a vice grip, a chuckle ringing again. "I simply brought you up up to your dorm window~" 

"But how?!" 

"Anything is possible, [Name]~" 

It took you a moment before you had carefully crawled through your dorm window, looking back as to seem that he is still there. "Headmaster..?"

"Yes?~"

Before he could flash his charming smile, a loud smack had echoed throughout the campus.

 


End file.
